happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 1/Gallery
Images from the episode Happy Trails Pt. 1. Note: All images are put in order. S1E27 Season Finale Title Card.png|Season Finale. S1E27 Episode Title Card.png|Happy Trails. S1E27 On the bus.png|The Bus at the Beginning. S1E27 The Bus Interior.png|Before the chaos. S1E27 The Bus Interior 2.png|The bus interior at start. S1E27 The Bus Driver.png|Don't distract the bus driver... S1E27 Happy Lumpy.png|The bus driver is happy. S1E27 Drinking Petunia.png|Petunia drinking juice. S1E27 Happy Toothy.png|Happy Toothy. S1E27 Happy Giggles.png|Happy Giggles. S1E27 Happy Cuddles.png|And Cuddles. S1E27 Happy Cuddles 2.png|He does not notice the danger. S1E27 Mime and the peanuts.png|Mime and the peanuts. S1E27 Mime and the peanuts 2.png|Let's see what Mime was not the only person who ate peanuts and struck out. S1E27 Mime and the peanuts 3.png|But, what could give of wrong for Mime? S1E27 Mime and the peanuts 4.png|Mime really loves the peanuts. S1E27 Mime and the peanuts 5.png|"Nom, nom, nom." S1E27 Mime and the peanuts 6.png|Mime is satisfied with that made. Although... S1E27 Mime and the peanuts 7.png|That he want to more peanuts. S1E27 Mime and the peanuts 8.png|"Just one more." S1E27 Still Drinking.png|She is still drinking? S1E27 Finally Stops.png|She finally stops. S1E27 Happy Petunia.png|Happy Petunia. S1E27 Wiping his mouth.png|Petunia clean your mouth. S1E27 Satisfied Petunia.png|Satisfied Petunia. S1E27 Satisfied Petunia 2.png|"Aaah." S1E27 Satisfied Petunia 3.png|Are you really okay? S1E27 Wait a moment...png|Well, I know not! S1E27 Uh-oh.png|It's a bad idea to drink too much water in a bus without toilet. S1E27 Stomach Rumble.png|Stomach almost growling. S1E27 Driving Lumpy.png|Driving Lumpy. S1E27 Driving Lumpy 2.png|He can not take your eye off the track. S1E27 Hey Lumpy.png|"Hey!" S1E27 Hey Lumpy 2.png|"HEY LUMPY!" S1E27 Lumpy looks to Petunia.png|"What you want?" S1E27 Toilet Need Petunia.png|"Can Petunia go to the toilet?" S1E27 Toilet Need Petunia 2.png|"Do something!" S1E27 Toilet Need Petunia 3.png|"FAST!" S1E27 Lumpy scolds Petunia.png|"Hey, behave yourself, no have bathroom here, goddammit!" S1E27 The Bus Tire.png|The Bus Tire. S1E27 The Bus Tire 2.png|Somebody would have to be in the control of the bus. S1E27 The Bus Tire 3.png|The bus seconds before runs over a bump in the road. S1E27 The Bus Tire 4.png|The stone that caused two deaths. S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again.png|Well, I warned you. You did not hear the council. S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 2.png|The window about to close. S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 3.png|Cuddles In his last seconds of life. (On episode) S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 4.png|He still was happy. S1E27 Happy Cuddles Again 5.png|Goof #5: Cuddles without slippers, his feet have paw pads. S1E27_Happy_Cuddles_Again_6.png.png|Dead Cuddles. Death: Cuddles Distractedmime.png|Mime briefly notices Cuddles' death. Duckface.png|Mime looks kind of cute like this. imagesmimesniffles.jpg|Mime choking on a peanut. Sleepingsniffles.png|Sniffles help Mime. Sleepingsniffles_2.png|Dangit, your useless. Bus_driver_help.png|"Bus driver, help!" Disappearingchairs.png|Mime in Lumpy's mirror. Mirrormime.png|"What is going on back there?!" S1E27 Lumpy scolds Mime.png|"Goddammit, Zip it Zip it Zip it!." Trails5.png|Petunia saw something. Trails6.png|Lumpy saw that too. And dead Mime is in the background. Death: Mime Trails7.png|That is very dangerous! happy-trails.png|Giggles, Toothy, Mime, and Sniffles became Generic Tree Friends. Trails8.png|It isn't just another stone. Screamingpetunia.png|Petunia screaming before death. Trails9.png|Petunia is about to fall. Trails10.png|Oh! Petunia got impaled by the gear level. Trails11.png|Lumpy causes the hole in Petunia's torso to expand. Trails12.png|"What's wrong with this gear level?" Trails13.png|Lumpy saw something terrible. Death: Petunia Trails14.png|Two birds are sitting at the edge of the cliff. Trails15.png|They see the bus. Trails16.png|The bus at the end. Two dead birds, and a tailless Toothy, and Handy being grumpy rather than being horrified. Death: Toothy (Debatable) Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG